1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a handgrip and trigger guard for a firearm.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,708 discloses a frame and handgrip assembly for an autoloading handgun. The handgrip structure has a trigger guard portion that is integral to the handgrip portion. The structure is made as a one-piece polymer member. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 347,256 shows a design of a combined grip and trigger guard for a handgun. U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,266 shows a grip of a pistol attached to a frame by a single screw. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,763 discloses a pistol with a housing having a grip and trigger guard.